


Oh Brother

by tammyoreads



Series: Coldflash Craziness [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's Got A Brother, Brotherly Love, I don't know what this is either, M/M, bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyoreads/pseuds/tammyoreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everything that happens to Barry Allen happens, except now, his little brother is Troye Sivan who was adopted by his aunt and her family in Australia. By introduction into the Flash-‘verse, Troye is introduced to some interesting people- and he facilitates ColdFlash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Did this because now that I see a resemblance between Grant and Troye and now I can’t get it outta my head so. Also, COLDFLASH!

Barry didn’t know how this shit storm had happened. He couldn’t even begin to fathom what could possibly have possessed aunt Laurelle to do this- he’d thought she wanted to cut ties with the family after learning that Henry Allen was responsible for her sister’s death, but she’d apparently kept tabs on them for her to be able to do  _this._

He’d been devastated when he learned that he was going to lose his little brother along with his parents, all in the span of a week, but the “adults” had decided that it was for the best. His aunt had sent him updates regularly, pictures, report cards, and the like, but he’d been detached from his brother’s life for most of it. Of course, he’d heard about his acting (who could miss their little brother in _Wolverine_ ) and watched everything his brother had ever appeared in and he was proud of him and his music career, and he was subscribed to his YouTube channel and he’d been _there_ , but not quite, for him, and now, he was forced to actually face him.

So, the kid was now sitting in the West’s living room and looking between him and Joe and Iris. He’d only learned about his reappearance in his life when Iris had called him and told him to ‘get the hell over here’. He stared back, unable to form the right words for the situation but since no one really seemed to know what to say, he decided to try.

‘Um…hello, Troye. It’s good to see you,’ said Barry. Iris looked confused and Barry didn’t blame her- Joe had decided not to inform her about Troye and Barry had just never been ready to talk about the fact that he did have other family besides his parents. But he couldn’t focus on that, could only really see his brother.

The kid had changed so much and not at all since the last time they were in each other’s presence like this. Back then, his eyes had been lighter and his hair darker- the nose ring was new too. He looked like Barry, but he had their dad’s eyes while Barry had his mom’s and his hair was curlier.  He also seemed to be built like Barry- tall and lean. It was quite overwhelming to see him and Barry wanted nothing more than to gather the kid up in his arms and never let him go, but he couldn’t. Not yet.

‘Hello. Um, my mother? Or, you know, my _aunt_ apparently, told me that I could find you here. You _are_ Barry Allen right?’ asked the kid. Australian accent- so weird.

‘Yeah, I-I am,’ replied Barry and Troye nodded. After that, no one seemed to know what to do, but Iris seemed to snap out of her daze and asked, ‘Coffee? I think we all need to have a chat.’

When everyone is seated around the dining table with cups of coffee in hand, the kid explains.

‘So, my mother- _aunt_ ,’ said Troye, seeming frustrated with himself.  ‘She and my dad- _uncle_ , they sit me down the day before I turn 20 and she goes, Troye, darling, there’s something I never told you and I think it’s time you knew. Apparently, that was around the time you called her and told her that our father was acquitted of killing my real mother and she finally stopped “seeing red whenever she heard Henry Allen’s name”- her words. So, she tells me all about how I’ll always be her son, but I’m _actually_ her kid sister’s son and how my father- my real father was thought to have killed her, but he really didn’t and she was going to tell me but when I turned 21. However, he was innocent, so I “deserved” to know. Of course, I ask her to stop taking the mick, but she’s really not. And then she goes and drops another bomb on me- I have a brother.’

At this point, Troye’s eyes are glistening and Barry’s trying to fight back tears at the kid’s vehement, _broken_ tone. He goes on, ‘She tells me all about Barry Allen and how he was adopted by a police officer and how he lives in the U.S. in Central City. I’m pissed at this point and I can barely even think, so I grab my wallet, pack a bag as she begs me to wait, and now I’m here. I’ll need you to fill in the rest of the story because I was so livid I didn’t listen to whatever else she had to say. She _did_ text me the address of the West’s which is how I was able to come here.’

‘Wow, that’s-‘ starts Iris after a few minutes of silence. ‘It’s utter crap I know,’ says Troye with a wet smile.

‘It’s not. Troye, I’m sorry you had to find out like that and I’m sorry I couldn’t be there as you grew up and I just- I’m just really sorry,’ says Barry.

‘It’s not your fault mate. But I really do need those blanks filled,’ replies Troye.

‘Kid, I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through,’ says Joe. ‘You and Barry wanna talk alone?’

‘Yes, please,’ answers Barry immediately. ‘We can go to Jitters,’ he says this to Troye.

‘Jitters?’ ‘It’s a coffee shop. It’s awesome.’

‘That sounds fine, I guess.’

* * *

 

‘You have a what?!’ yells Cisco over the phone. ‘Yeah, dude, I know, I shoulda told you. Look, it’s fine, I’ll explain to you later, but I do need you guys to just forget about my existence for the next few hours. I’m gonna be very busy,’ says Barry wincing at Cisco’s loud voice. Troye is looking at him with a questioning look, but Barry just shakes his head and steers his brother into the shop.

They order and then Barry leads them to his favourite seat and begins to explain everything- leaving out he bits about The Flash. He’ll have to tell him eventually, especially considering the heavy link to the death of their mother, but he keeps no secrets from the younger man.

‘So, that’s pretty much it,’ he says, ending his narration, which Troye had barely interrupted. He looks a little stunned, to be honest.

‘Wait…so you got struck by _lightning_? You could have died and I would’ve had to find out after the fact without even getting to know you? Wow, am I pissed at my parents…’ says the kid. It warms Barry’s heart that that’s his first thought but he needs to correct something.

‘Okay, don’t fault aunt Laurelle for this. She did this to protect you and she loves you very much. And she didn’t take me in because with your other siblings, she couldn’t afford to and Joe West had it handled. Things were a mess back then and everyone made mistakes, but everything was done with your best interests in mind. Okay?’

‘You don’t get it, Barry. She could have told me and kept her personal vendetta against our father out of everything. I may never have gotten the chance to know you and now that I do- it’s a scary thought,’ says Troye.

‘I may not get it, but I do know this. She loved you, just like our mother did. Besides it was for the best that you weren’t here. So much happened and I still have so much to exp-‘ starts Barry when a familiar voice interrupts them.

Barry looks up to see Leonard Snart watching his brother curiously and saying, ‘Well, if it isn’t Barry Allen. When were you going to introduce me to your little brother?’

Barry splutters at this and stands up abruptly saying, ‘How do you even know about-‘

‘I did my research Scarlet. Besides, the resemblance is striking,’ drawls Snart and Barry rolls his eyes at this although he’s still wary. He may have started sleeping with Snart, but he doesn’t know if he can tell his family about their relationship yet. He knows that this and Snart’s changing personality (the man’s helped Team Flash out a couple of times since their…whatever, began) will keep his brother safe, but it’s instinct to be wary around the older man.

‘What are you even doing here?’ says Barry after a few seconds of silence. He’s seen Lisa in here, but that was because she was looking for Cisco- Jitters doesn’t seem like Snart’s kind of hang out.

‘Just wanted a cup of coffee. What are _you_ doing here Scarlet?’ Snart throws back a twinkle in his eye. ‘None of your business,’ snarks Barry.

‘Who’s this Barry?’ asks Troye and _dammit_ Barry had forgotten himself again. It seems to happen a lot around Captain Cold and it would disturb him if he actually deigned to overthink it.

Barry goes to reply but is interrupted _rudely_ , ‘Leonard Snart. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I must say, you got the better name in the family, Troye.’

‘How do you know my name?’ asks Troye, not wary but curious. ‘Barry and I are- close,’ is Snart’s genius reply and Troye’s eye seem to light up at that.

‘Holy shit- Barry you have a boyfriend? Or fuck-buddy? No, definitely boyfriend. He’s hot,’ says Troye, so quickly and excited that it takes Barry, even with his super speed, a while to catch up. ‘You’re hot,’ he registers Troye saying to the shocked villain- anti-hero?

He’s never seen Snart look so unsure before and it would be hilarious except- ‘Troye, he’s not my boyfriend.’ That stops the kid in his tracks, grin dimming a bit before lighting up again.

‘Well he should be,’ says Troye in a definite tone. By now, Snart’s surprise had faded and he has a smirk on his face. ‘He really should,’ says the man and Barry throws a glare at him and then turns back to Troye and says, ‘Please don’t encourage him.’

Troye ignores him and turns to Snart with a wide grin, ‘You like my brother don’t you? Come on tell me how you met.’ And Snart actually takes the seat next to his brother and begins to spin a watered-down tale of their first meeting- the sexy version not the actual one.

‘So, your brother and I had a conflict of interest when we first met but he’d started to warm up to me-‘

Barry sits down, head in hands and he can tell that this is going to take a while but he catches Snart’s eye and the man gives him an amused grin and wink, and as he watches his _whatever_ make his brother smile and laugh, he thinks that maybe this won’t be so bad after all. I mean, Leonard Snart and his little brother whom he hasn’t seen in over 20 years. What’s the worst that could happen?


End file.
